Solar Flare Hits (2003)
On Tuesday, November 4, 2003 the largest recorded solar flare ever recorded in modern times erupts from the sun. The event was recognised three days later on the seventh. The direct Solar flares themselves are not a threat to Earth; the solar flare burst would never be able to reach Earth but solar flares send out an Electromagnetic Wave that is able to reach earth and keep going. So, here's the question, what would happen if the Solar Flare of 2003 HAD hit and we did not get word of it on time? October October 15 (China)-''' After multiple attempts and billion dollars spent, China completes the country's first successful manned space flight in the rocket, Shenzhou 5. The rocket and its astronaut, Yang Liwei, exit Earth's atmosphere, making China the third country to succeed in manned space flight. '''October 19 (Russia)- '''Russian Satellite Phobos-Grunt catches a glimpse of short bursts of energy being released from the sun. The Russian Government decides to keep the occurrances secret until further notice. '''October 23 (Russia)- '''A small Solar flare erupts from the Sun, causing athorities to question its stablity. '''October 31 (United States)- '''On Halloween night, an American Space Probe films the Sun for hours, sending feed of a small solar flare propelling itself towards Earth November '''November 2 (United States)- President George W. Bush Holds a meeting with Russian President Vladimir Putin to discuss private matters concerning what was happening. November 3 (United States)- '''Five American Satellites are taken out by a solar flare rated an X29, the largest in recorded history. '''November 3 (Russia)- 3 Russian Satellites are taken out and all feed of the Solar Flare that is racing towards Earth is lost, making the planet a sitting duck. November 5 (United States)- 'NASA points a Satellite headed for Venus in the direction of the Sun, but view is blocked by the Planet and the Satellite is forced to move around it. '''November 6 (United States)- '''The Satellite makes it around Venus and catches a short glimpse of the Solar Flare before getting hit with the Electro- Magnetic Wave, blinding the instruments on the machine. The Country begins to question if they should release this news to the public or not. '''November 7 (United States)- '''Despite the Country's wishes to keep the news private, info is leaked and soon the entire country is aware. '''November 10 (Russia)- '''Word gets to Russia and the people begin to question the authority stating "It is obvious they knew of it, why didn't they tell us?" '''November 11 (Russia)- '''The country is able to calm the people down, telling them there is nothing to fear, it is extremely unlikely the wave will his Earth. '''November 15 (Russia)- '''A Russian Telescope observes the Flare as it approaches on Mercury, and the EMW as it flies by Venus. '''November 17 (China)- '''The Russian Government informs China on the Solar Flare and the country is slow to respond. '''November 20 (China)- '''Chinese Shuttle Shenzhou 5 is hit by the EMW and all electricity is knocked out of the shuttle, leaving Yang Liwei stuck in space. '''November 21 (Northern Hemisphere)- '''The most dramatic Aurora Borealis event occurs, Russian and Canadian skies are covered in the lights, where short ripples of the lights were encountered in countries such as Mexico, India, and Egypt. '''November 22 (United States)- '''The US Government receives an alarming wake up call when the Lights continue throughout the next day, so they seek Russian help to figure out what may happen. '''November 23 (Russia)- '''The Lights continue to paint the skies as Russian scientist encounter the possibility that Earth's thermosphere may grow weak from the constant bombardment, and eventually give out and let some of the EMW enter. '''November 28 (United States)- '''American Satellites are directed towards Earth and spot a massive strand of the EMW that will continue to bombard Earth until it breaks through. '''November 29 '(World Wide)- The Lights intensify, and Mexico and India now get regular bursts of colour in the skies while countries such as Brazil and Australia begin to receive a bit of the Lights. '''November 30 (United States)- '''American Satellites are no longer able to see the Northern Hemisphere of Earth through the thick coating of the Electro- Magnetic Wave. December '''December 2 (Russia)- '''Russian telescopes catch large amounts of Radiation building up over the skies of Italy, and the Government warns the Countries Leader. '''December 5 (Italy)- '''The County is now experiencing Coloured Skies, a phenomenon that occurs when Lights from Aurora Borealis get so intense the skies are completely covered by it. '''December 7 (Italy)- '''The Citizens of Italy begin to panic, and The Italian Diaspora begins. '''December 10 (Italy)- '''One-Fifth of the Italian population has left the country, fleeing to places such as Spain, Greece, and Russia. '''December 13 (Russia)- '''The Russian Government is forced to handle the massive wave of Italian Immigrants, and almost a third of the countries Homeless Shelters are filled beyond the safe amount of people. '''December 15 (Italy)- '''The remaining Italians fortify their homes to prepare for the worst, and they begin to restock their food, in the case they are stuck. '''December 18 (Spain)- '''The citizens of Spain begin to realize how much danger they are in once they see the large number of immigrants fleeing for their lives, and they begin to question why the government did not do anything about it sooner. '''December 21 (Spain)- '''Riots begin in the streets of Barcelona, and the rioters put up a fight that will last for three days. '''December 22 (Italy)- '''The country's population turns to the Catholic Church and the Pope for answers, and the Country begins a fast that will last until Christmas. '''December 23 (Spain)- '''The Riots cease in Barcelona with a Death toll of 13 Rioters and three Civilians. '''December 24 (United States)- '''on Christmas Eve, American citizens watch the News channel eagerly for more news on the Solar Flare. '''December 25 (Italy)- '''The Fasting stops at sunset and a massive feast is held that day, to celebrate the help that they were sure would soon come. '''December 27 (Italy)- '''There is no sign of a heavenly intervention and more citizens of Italy flee, but this time to America. '''December 29 (Italy)- '''The thermosphere above Italy finally weakens and the EMW breaks into Earth, and in under a millisecond, Earth's Power Grid is wiped out. '''December 29 (United States)- '''The Americans react the fastest to the world-wide power out, and try to reboot the American power grid with no success. '''December 29 (Russia)- '''The Russian's try desperately to reboot their power grid to no avail, and they send out trucks across the country transporting food to feed their country. '''December 29 (Italy)- '''Thousands of Italians gather in and around Vatican Square where a mass prayer occurs, giving the Catholic Church another chance. '''December 30 (Spain)- '''The riots in Spain begin again in Barcelona, where in an attempt to calm the citizens down, Minister of Development Francisco Álvarez Cascos is shot and wounded and then beaten to death. '''December 30 (Italy)- '''The citizens who were praying now doubt that any heavenly help is coming, and at noon, a mass suicide occurs all around Italy, leaving the death toll at 547. '''December 30 (United States)- '''The Americans, now in total confusion, follow suite of the Russians and begin to spread food across the country, using half of their supposed four year supply of food. '''December 30 (China)- '''so custom to a dependance on technology, the People of China begin to riot on the Government for not making any attempt to save them. '''December 31 (Italy)- '''The Vatican is stormed by those who did not take part in the mass suicide and Pope John Paul II is shot and killed while praying in the chapel. '''December 31 (United States)- '''The American Government closes the American Highway System in an attempt to transport food faster. January '''January 1 '(Italy)-' Receiving the greatest impact from the EMW, those who did not leave the country are forced to remain under lock down due to the high levels of Electric Radiation. '''January 3 (United States)- '''The government takes one moe try at regenerating the power grid and succeed. While it may only stay on for a while, major cities that need it the most (i.e. Washington DC, New York City, Los Angeles, and Orlando) receive the electricity. '''January 6 (United States)- '''word spreads slowly to the powerless towns surrounding the Electric Cities, and soon the cities begin to be overpopulated, and the power that is left dies. '''January 6 (China)- '''The Chinese people begin to protest, and small bands spread around China begin scheming on how to save themselves. '''January 10 (United States)- '''Word of America's success continues to slowly spread across the nation until it reaches the southern border, where Mexican families take this as an opportunity. '''January 13 (United States)- '''A recorded 2,000 Mexican citizens have successfully made it across the border while Americans struggle to see during the night with their searchlights. '''January 20 (United States)- '''As more illegal Immigrants cross the border, the need for food gets too much out of hand. Already, three of the food delivery trucks have been hijacked, and the contents stolen. Category:ASB - Miscellaneous